Tony The Clock
Tony The Clock is one of the main characters from the internet hit Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II:Time that teaches the puppets about time. He is role played by Sum 'on its_a_game_of_spin_the_bottle#. He is usually a talking clock and not a human but is often role played as a human due to John making a potion and giving it to him. He is also a lot hotter as a human. Mmm dat Toneh. His crack version is TONEH DAH CLAWK. He is often shipped with Page The Notebook from Don't Hug Me I'm scared, which is popularly dubbed Padlock. Tony the Clock and Dave Strider Tony The Clock and Dave Strider are best bros and everyone knows it. No one can deny it. They where destined to be best bros and it's something they can't fight. History in the Role Play Sometime after the incident with the three puppets, Tony found his way on the wall of the hive in the role play. He sat there for a few weeks, ticking away and reminding everyone of time's presence. One day Dave was walking through the mainroom when Tony opened his eyes and greeted him with a hello. This both shocked and intrigued Dave, as a clock had just talked to him. He greeted him back and so begain a conversation that lasted hours. They talked about common interests and Dave soon came to grow fond of Tony as Tony had Dave. This became a regular activity. Sometime after meeting Dave a random noetbook appeared on an end table in the mainroom. Tony introduced himself and they got off on a rather bitter foot, as they argued about what it was to be creative and time managed. They're not enemies nor could you call them friends but they have had brief encounters since. A week or so passed before John was introduced to Tony, where his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed a potion and dripped it onto the talking clock, which resulted in him turning human. At first Tony was confused as everyone in the room gawked at his features and fortunately for him, Dave was stopping by. He asked for his assistance in being taught the ways of being human, of which Dave obliged and introduced Apple Juice to him. Later that day Tony took Dave on an adventure to the Victorian era where they met a masked man and then spooned. Relationships 'Page The Notebook Page the Notebook is the lead role in the internet short Don't Hug Me I'm scared. Tony has met her before, as a Notebook on a random end table in the mainroom of the hive but hasn't seen her since he's turned human. 'Dave Strider' Dave Strider was the first person to ever talk to Tony when he was a clock and the only one to hold a conversation and seem interested in what he had to say. His friendship has shown Tony a part of life he never knew he was missing and hanging out with him is what he deems a great use of his time. Being of the Time aspect, Dave and Tony both share a like and theme for time. 'John Egbert' John Egbert made a potion to turn Tony human, which at first lead to his utter confusion but later gratitude for he learned much about what he was missing out by being a wall clock.Though he misses being a clock, he's thankful for John's curiosity of what he would be like as a human.